Kline Omar
Kline Omar was a thief who worked for the Grand Alliance during the Great War. He, like many heroes, was killed by Zarnagon during the slaughterfest known as the Second Battle of Myridia. Biography Early Years Born in the country of Remon to two poor merchants, Kline was soon orphaned at a young age when his parents died. He was raised by a young woman who worked for a mill company at Remon most of the time. Kline grew up with no parent figure most of his life. At the tender age of 17 he ran off and decided to live on his own. Having no job whatsoever, he made a living as a rogue who worked for food and shelter doing random jobs. Often doing the wrong kinds of job, but he was satisfied. He was jailed several times in Remon for doing his job. Eventually he got fed up and hitch-hiked a boat and traveled to Aison, doing basically the same thing. Distreyd Era Kline served time in the Aison Prison for stealing bread from a store in Corona, with intention to feed the carpies. Kline, since then changed and wanted to be better. He tried to find himself since the beginning, but now the meaning was more at hand than it was in the past when the Yamatians launched an all-out attack on Aison. Since then, he had joined a monkey named Poko Moko Bling Bling Yoko into some sort of place, was lost and fled and left the monkey he had befriended because the monkey was more of a hassle than expected. Kline began causing problems in random towns and locations and such. More info later. Death Kline, like many other heroes, participated in the Second Battle of Myridia and infiltrated the throne room of Kareth d'Zarnagon. Despite his skills, he was torn apart by Zarnagon's black magic. Appearance 6'3" and 199 lbs. Lean for his height. Often seen with a black brimmed hat to hide his identity. His eyes were steel blue and his dirty blonde hair was crew cutted. He did, however, have one noticeable scar on the left side of his neck, which was a result of a barfight back in Remon. Personality and Traits A friendly, yet disturbing person. Not many people knew the real Kline. Not even himself. Despite this, he was on this quest to find himself and his purpose. However, during this quest, he was caught by the law several times. Mostly for pick-pocketing and petty crimes, but it was not his fault that he was this way. Really. He was quite friendly once you got to know him. Powers and Abilities Kline was a skilled thief who knew how to use his daggers efficiently. He possessed no magic save his Innate Ability. Innate Ability: Kline could alter the strength of any weapon by concentration, but only briefly and one weapon (or a pair of smaller weapons i.e. daggers) at a time. What this meant was that he could make his own weapons more powerful by a single blow, or weaken the strength of his opponents weapon where it didn't harm him much. Relationships Poko Moko Bling Bling Yoko Kline and Poko got along although Poko often bullied him for reasons unknown. See also *Poko Moko Bling Bling Yoko Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age